The Beach Party
by iluvsayu
Summary: Since the summer is coming because of the hot temperature in Karakura Town, the Urahara Shop staffs, along with Inoue, Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Renji, Nelliel, Grimmjow, and Szayel went to a beach party. But when they arrived there, they discovered more about each other. Can they save one another from their depression or will all of them fall into its deadly trap?


I do not own Bleach. Its rightful owner is Tite Kubo.

Main Characters: Inoue, Rangiku, Renji, Hitsugaya, Nelliel, Grimmjow, Szayel

And the Urahara Shop

**THE BEACH PARTY**

One day, the staffs of Urahara Shop decided to have a beach party since it is getting hot. Yoruichi, being friends with the busty orange-haired female Inoue, decided to invite her to the beach along with the three succeeded shinigamis: Rangiku, another busty woman, the hot-tempered Renji, the shorty former captain Hitsugaya and with the company of three Espadas: the lively Nelliel, the added bad tempered Grimmjow, and the strange Szayel.

******At the beach******

"Ahhh...It is such a lovely day for a beach!" Inoue exclaimed happily.

"I agree with you, Inoue-chan!" the blonde ex-lieutenant concurred with the young lady .

"So , girls, are you enjoying the view?" Yoruichi asked, smirking.

"Of course, Yoruichi-chan! The beach has a nice view!" answered Nelliel, who was jumping like a child in excitement.

While all the girls were bantering, the boys were having a hard time to carry all their belongings. Grimmjow, being cranky as he is, became irritated.

"What the hell! Oi, Yoruichi, get your ass here and help us, and you too, Nelliel!" Grimmjow yelled as he lifts a heavy carriage of Rangiku and Inoue.

"Shut your mouth up, Grimmjow! You're too noisy like an old woman!" shouted Renji who was now annoyed at the once 6th ranked Espada.

"Ara, ara...We have two children fighting here," a smooth, calm voice noticed. Despite the serenity of his voice, Urahara was angry and anyone who can't decipher the tone of his voice is more stupid than a cow.

The two men, sensing the spike in Urahara's reiatsu, immediately quieted. All of them knows that when Urahara Kisuke is fuming with rage, well, you should just pray in advance to all the gods you know.

"Oi, oi. Let's do this without any complaints and we can eat after we set up the tent," Hitsugaya suggested in his usual lazy tone.

"That's a good idea, ex-captain. Then we can have a drink or two," Szayel said.

As soon as Szayel uttered the word drink, four heads (Rangiku, Yoruichi, Grimmjow, and Renji) looked up at him with sparkling eyes.

"Well, I guess we should start fix these things! I'm so damned hungry! And besides, I have bought Renji's favourite snacks here!" Grimmjow taunted.

When the red, spiky hair ex- vice captain heard snacks, his stomach grumbled.

"Hey, Grimmjow...give me some of that!"

"No way! I've bought it so it's mine!"

"Then share it with me!"

"If you want it, then come and get it!" Grimmjow started to run and Renji followed him and there, the chase began where everyone of their group can see them.

"Really? They are so childish sometimes," Yoruichi sighed then facepalmed.

"But a little childish is needed in this world occasionally, Yoruichi. That's what makes life more fun and bearable," Urahara reminded his partner.

"You're right, Kisuke," she murmured to herself before the dark-skinned woman smiled fondly at the immature scene before her.

One hour later, after they had prepared everything, the small group gathered around in a circle, with a bonfire in the middle of its centre. Renji, Grimmjow, Yoruichi, and Rangiku were drinking while for the others, they talked to their seatmate. For all of them, it was a quiet and simple day and yet they enjoyed themselves.

"It must be that we miss our simpler life, where we can laugh and sing and dance freely with our friends," Inoue said smiling but everybody knows that she is just faking it for her kind, cheery smile didn't reach her eyes.

"You know, Inoue-chan, you don't have to hold it back. You should cry or else it will affect you deeply," Ururu advised her.

With that, the noises stopped, and the four people quickly halted their slugging down beers contest. All the people in the circle stared at Inoue with love and affection in their eyes, even Renji and Grimmjow.

In a few seconds, Inoue's heartbreaking sobs broke out.

"I...I'm...sorry...I shouldn't...have bothered you...with my problems," she apologized softly.

"There's no need to say sorry, Hime. Still, you didn't tell us your problems and also we are your friends. Friends comfort each other, right?" Grimmjow spoke gently.

The others just nodded their heads. They are all awed in Grimmjow 's speech.

"Is this problem is about...how Ichigo and the others ignored you, Princess?" Szayel inquired politely, afraid of offending her.

She just nods and her tears are falling down to her bubbly cheeks.

"I don't know when it was started...but when I passed by, they are talking about me," she stated, her gentle voice trembling.

FLASHBACK*****

I was about to enter that morning when I heard voices in the other room...I got curious...and I...eavesdropped...

***A-1***

"Hey guys, what do you think about Inoue?" Keigo asked.

"Well, she's still the same, the weak that needs to be defended and rescued," Ichigo replied. "How about you, Tatsuki?"

"We have the same thought. I wonder how I got stuck up to a loser like her," Tatsuki snorted.

"Truth to be told, I really hate her. She's useless," Rukia admitted in a bored tone.

"We are on your side, Rukia-chan," Chad and Ishida chorused.

"But how about you, Ulquiorra? What can you say about your girlfriend?" Kojima inquired.

"And who says she is my girlfriend? I am just toying with her. She's delusional and I don't like her," Ulquiorra said.

PRESENT***

"With that, I ran away from school and head back home."

All were silent, including Urahara Kisuke. He never thought that Ichigo and his group would do this to Inoue, of all people. He wondered what was the motive of their actions or if they don't have, they will surely lose a priceless treasure which no one can replace because of their foolishness. He pictured the thoughts away from his inquisitive mind and he turned his attention back to the distressed healer.

_TBC..._


End file.
